The present invention relates to a vulcanizing apparatus, more particularly to a vulcanizing apparatus having a pair of opposing platen surfaces, at least one of which is provided with a heating means and at least one of which is provided with a cooling means, and most particularly to such a vulcanizing apparatus employing a unique pressure member for compressing a material to be vulcanized between the two platen surfaces.
A great variety of apparatuses are available to vulcanize rubber materials in the field for repair and maintenance. The typical apparatus used for vulcanizing splices in rubber belting or for splicing an elongate section of belting to form a continuous belt is relatively bulky and difficult to handle because of their substantial weight. In addition, most commercially available vulcanizers of this type employ a pair of platen surfaces, one of which is driven toward the other by a pressure member for compressing the materials or belts to be vulcanized. The pressure member comprising a bladder composed of rubber or other synthetic material is positioned in a chamber between a frame member supporting one of the platens and the platen itself. A pressurized fluid is then injected into the bladder causing the bladder to expand and bear against the frame member and the associated platen surface, thereby tending to move the associated platen surface toward a mutually opposing platen surface.
Although such apparatuses operate reasonably well, the down time and maintenance costs are relatively high. Normally a bladder type pressure member must be very carefully handled and positioned in relationship to the frame member and the associated platen. If the bladder is completely enclosed, great care must be taken to seal the enclosure to prevent portions of the bladder from extruding between the associated moveable platen and the frame member supporting the bladder and platen. Seal failure often in turn cause bladder failures. Moreover, bladders composed of resilient synthetic or natural elastomeric materials tend to deteriorate with time when subjected to repetitive heating and cooling during use. When a bladder, which is a relatively expensive replacement item, has deteriorated, the entire apparatus must be disassembled, the bladder removed, the expensive replacement bladder inserted and the machine reassembled. This procedure consumes a relatively large amount of time while rendering the machine useless during maintainence.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vulcanizing apparatus that is relatively lightweight; a vulcanizing apparatus that is easily used by an operator, even an operator unfamiliar with the particular design; a vulcanizing apparatus that is inexpensive to maintain, and when maintenance is necessary, requires only inexpensive replacement parts; a vulcanizing apparatus comprising upper and lower platen assemblies, having interchangable heating elements, cooling elements and insulation elements; and a vulcanizing apparatus that has relatively few moving parts, is easy to assemble and disassemble, and that incorporates a pressure means without employing a closed elastomeric bladder.